just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter
Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter is the sequel series to Sibling Rivalries that debuted on July 13, 2017. This series will be set starting from August 2016, three months after the conclusion of the events of Turner's Second Chance, and will focus on Patrick "Packie" McReary and his adventures as a freshman starting high school for the first time, accompanied by Adrian Wilson and other new friends. The Next Chapter follows the same continuity as the original series, although the only major difference is in this series is the characters have aged past their 2013 ages (which they have been throughout the original series) and they now match their ages as of 2016. Some other changes have been made as well, such as Aiden Wilson being cut from the series, as well as GTA Nerd getting rid of several other background characters. Most of the main characters from the original series will return, as well as this series introducing a fresh new batch of characters. Unlike the main series, whose timeline ran along the real world time, this series will not be set in the time it was released, as it will take place in the 2016-2017 season, and going further as the series goes on. TNC lived only for one season and was cancelled as GTA Nerd expressed interest in bringing back the original series with a sixth season. GTA Nerd has said the events of TNC are non-canon with the rest of the franchise. Plot Set five months after the conclusion of Sibling Rivalries (after the ages of the characters have sped up and now match how old they are in 2016), TNC focuses on Patrick "Packie" McReary, now 14 years old, and his adventures as a freshman at Green Bay Southwest High School. Packie reunites with his step-cousin Adrian Wilson, and also meets three new people, the self-proclaimed "chick magnet" Aaron Velazco, the energetic and adventurous Victor Clay, and the shy, somewhat socially awkward Anthony DeoBer. The group often go on wacky, Sibling Rivalries-style adventures, but most of the comics are more mature and portray the complicated life of a high school student. The group learn many life lessons as they go through the school year, but they also have a lot of fun. Style TNC retained the charm of the original series and is largely light-hearted, but the series will portray different themes and will be a bit more mature than the original series in some aspects. Similar to the scrapped The Wolves comic series that TNC takes its premise from, the series will be like a sitcom in a few ways, with the humor being balanced with the different themes that some comics will pull off. There will be some drama in the series, which was only lightly featured several times in SR. SR could be read by anybody of all ages, but TNC may be more suitable for preteens and teenagers due to some more mature themes. Characters Main Cast Packie will be returning as the protagonist. He will have two sets of main characters, the main characters of his life in high school, and the main characters of his normal life at home; the McReary siblings returning from the original series, though they have a smaller role and are not present in some comics. The High School Group The McReary Siblings All five of the siblings first returned in "Welcome Freshmen", and will appear in every season, as well as every comic. Though, with the exception of Francis who has the largest role, they may only appear in one scene or a cameo. Returning Characters The following characters from the original series will return as well, albeit having their roles made smaller in order to balance the new characters that will also be introduced. - Character may make frequent appearances - Character may very rarely make appearances * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Pablo Torres * Katie Torres * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez * David Saldivar * Joel Gonzales * Jose Gonzales * Tony Gonzales * "San" Salvador Martinez * Steve Madison * Troy Wilson * Sam Wilson Trivia * TNC began four years and five days after the original series did. * Though the McReary siblings have been present in every comic and prequel of the series ever since its debut, GTA Nerd had said that in some comics of TNC, he will exclude some siblings if they are not needed for the plot. * All returning kids and teenagers from the original series are given updated character models, while the returning adults are kept more or less the same. This is with the exception of Adrian, whose outfit mostly remains the same as his original series look. * This is the second spin-off series in the T.J. Productions Comic Universe after the unsuccessful The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return!. * Angel Chacon was planned to be one of the members of Packie's high school group, before the decision was made to remove him due to having too many characters as once. Angel will instead be incorporated as a recurring background character. * Packie was originally going to have a new love interest in the series named Chloe Perez, who would also serve as the sixth member of the high school group, though she was removed and may or not be added later in the series. * Every character in the high school group are football players with the exception of Packie himself. * Even though in real life, high school sports are only around for a certain season, in this series, the sports are all-year round, meaning for example the football players of the series will remain playing the same sport all year. This will never actually be referenced in the series, it is simply for story purposes. Similar to the original series, TNC will also have a slight timeless feeling to it. * The scrapped main cast characters that were introduced in this series (Aaron Velazco, Victor Clay, and Anthony DeoBer) are set to appear in the original series following its revival. The characters will appear in "Get Rec'd!". See Also * Sibling Rivalries (franchise) * Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter/Ideas For Comics Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Comic series Category:Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter